Out of My League
by Yugao
Summary: As Lee stood there beside her, he knew why he loved her so much: because he saw the beauty no one else could. LeeSakura


**_Out of My League_**

_**Yugao**_

**_Summary: _**In Sakura, he saw all the beauty no one else did – and that was what truly made it special.

**_Author's Note: _**I sort of support LeeSakura – it's just that Lee's such a nice kid that he sort of deserves something good in return. This is based on Stephen Speaks' song _Out of My League, _and the moment I heard it again (after a few years of it falling into obscurity in the back of my mind) I said – "Oh my God, it's Lee and Sakura." I thought it was just so perfect; I had a hard time picking out the lines to quote 'cause I wanted to quote it all! Luckily, though, I picked out one stanza and I hope you like it! I suggest listening to the song, but if you're not into mellow music, I'm not forcing you. This happened about the time Lee was injured.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Stephen Speaks or any of their songs.

* * *

"_It's her hair and her eyes today that simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say…"

* * *

_

Like the clouded surface of a mirror, the serenely flowing river reflected a blaze of pale pink across a blue sky flecked with clouds. The cherry blossoms' reflection looked almost as beautiful as the original; several flowers fell from their branches, alighting on the ground, on the bridge's smooth railing, in the water where it created slight ripples, and on an outstretched hand.

Lee leaned against his crutch as he pulled the flower closer to him. It was simple, beautiful in its humble elegance. The pallid pink petals were perfect, except for a slight crease where he'd grabbed it and almost crushed it rather regrettably. Instead, he brought it up and looked at it more closely; he wondered, vaguely, what it was about the flower that made him so enchanted.

It wasn't unique, that was for sure. The people of Konoha saw them so often everyday that they only barely took notice of them anymore. Surely it didn't carry an intricate design, nor did it truly make such a picturesque sight. It was simple, inherently beautiful.

"Lee."

In his surprise he had almost forgotten he was hurt, and turned around a little too quickly. His clumsiness almost pushed him off his feet, but luckily, Sakura took his free arm, and laid it on her shoulders to support him. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly, apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'd just been looking for you and I was glad to finally find you here."

"You've been looking for me?" Lee asked quietly as he leaned against the thick wooden railings. He looked at her dubiously, almost curiously. Would she really be so anxious to see him like she said?

She nodded, and it was coupled with a smile. "Yes, I have! I went to the hospital, actually, and they said you'd taken a walk despite the nurses' wishes, again."

"I don't really like being cooped up in a hospital," he said with an almost bitter laugh. "It's hard for me to just stay put in one place."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, I know the feeling. But you know this can't be good for you, putting so much pressure on yourself before you've healed completely. Isn't that what Tsunade-sama told you?"

"Yes," he answered a little sheepishly, "And Gai-sensei. And Neji. And Tenten. And the doctors and nurses. And you."

She grinned proudly. "And we're right!" she giggled. "But really, Lee, you should be getting back and keeping your feet off the ground."

"Okay, okay," he said resignedly, "I'll go back to the hospital. But not for a few more minutes, all right?"

She nodded. "Well… I'm sure a _few _minutes won't do any harm… all right. I'll stay here with you in the meantime. Wait… what's that in your hand?"

"This?" Lee had almost forgotten about the cherry blossom he'd been holding. It was a bit rumpled now, but still intact. He held it out to her, and she took it.

Sakura beamed. "It's beautiful!" she said ecstatically, and in quiet regard she stared down at it beside him, waiting, watching.

And that moment froze forever in his memory: a still picture of a beautiful young girl, her hands cupped to cradle a small cherry blossom. Her eyes were vibrant green and sparkling with youth and childlikeness; her hair, which barely fell to her shoulders, was a cheery pink. And her smile… was indescribable.

Yet for all her prettiness she was not shallow. She was incredibly intelligent, clever and quick-witted. At times, she had put her life on the line to save someone else. She had grown strong since he had first met her, and he knew that as each moment passed he was falling further and further for her.

He smiled. Lee knew now exactly why he saw so much beauty in the cherry blossom: because, like with Sakura, he saw all the beauty that was invisible to the naked eye.

**_Author's Note: _**Okay… so it was a bit crummy for a first-timer in the LeeSakura department. Sorry, really, if you were expecting a lot more. Please review.


End file.
